Most conventional shirts and blouses tend to be restrictive as they are composed of a back portion and a front portion and sleeves joined together at seams. In some cases, shirts and blouses are made without sleeves. However, in either case, movement tends to be restricted in the arm and shoulder areas of the garment as well as the area between the shoulder blades. This restriction can be uncomfortable for certain individuals, such as the weight challenged, handicapped, or elderly. One of the benefits of the present invention is that it does not restrict movements, such as bending, especially for weight challenged people. It is also much neater looking in appearance.
Another benefit of this invention is that it provides better ventilation and is cooler than a full shirt or blouse since it is comprised only of a frontal piece of fabric. Because there are no sleeves or armholes, there is no perspiration to affect the material of the garment, since air is always circulating.
Handicapped or physically challenged people who may find it difficult to put on a full shirt or blouse will find it easy to just put this garment on. This includes arthritic, convalescing or elderly individuals. Women who are going through menopause often get periods of perspiration and hot flashes and find that clothing can be an overwhelming discomfort at this time. This garment will greatly reduce the discomfort and restricted feeling of a full blouse, yet provide the advantage of the appearance of a full blouse.